Creep
by Wissh
Summary: Antes, cuando estabas conmigo, no podía mirarte a los ojos. Tú eres como un ángel, y tu piel me hace llorar. Porque flotas como una pluma, y en un mundo hermoso yo desearía ser así de especial. Tan especial como tú… Pero no lo soy.


_El potterverso pertenece a J. k. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio _"Bill & Fleur" _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ("Creep", obviamente, pertenece a Radiohead)_

**Creep**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Antes, cuando estabas conmigo, no podía mirarte a los ojos. Tú eres como un ángel, y tu piel me hace llorar. Porque flotas como una pluma, y en un mundo hermoso yo desearía ser así de especial. Tan especial como tú… Pero no lo soy._

* * *

Hay que ser muy tonto, piensa ella, cuando no se quieren ver las cosas de frente. ¡En ese lugar cómo era posible que fueran tan ciegos! ¿Acaso tendría que escribírselo en la frente, llevar un cartel colgado en el cuello, hacer señales de luces con la varita? Con muchísima honestidad, en un principio, le habría dado igual lo que pensaran. Ahora era diferente. Las cosas son como son, y punto. No había derecho a discusiones, ojos puntiagudos, bufidos innecesarios, rabietas de vieja y demás bobadas que la hicieran cambiar de opinión, y ella estaba del todo dispuesta a defender su punto.

Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría llevarle la contraria a ella? ¡Merlín querido, luchó en El Torneo de los Tres Magos! Vale, recordar las circunstancias vividas y los peligros a los que se tuvo que someter, sin mencionar la pérdida de su dignidad en ciertos eventos, le restaba importancia a sus palabras guerreras. Pero no por ello permitiría verse como una mujer de voluntad débil. ¡No señor! Los desplantes de Molly Weasley ya no hacían mella en su alma. Nunca lo hicieron, realmente. "Que pensara lo que quisiera", ese era su lema, porque al fin y al cabo los dueños de las última palabras eran ellos. Y ella decidió seguir adelante hasta el final.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Ignoró su pregunta y aparentó demencia colocando el cuenco de agua caliente junto a la cama. Su ferviente decisión de amarlo no franqueaba, por ello, con mucha terquedad, se sentó sobre la colcha y observó la horrenda herida sangrante que despedía un fuerte aroma. Sus ojos no la miraban, evitaban hacer contacto visual.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―volvió a preguntar, y ella se vio incapaz de fingir demencia de nuevo. Su paciencia empezaba a pisar los límites, por ello, en vez de sacudirle el rostro con un manotazo que sólo empeoraría el zarpazo que decoraba su mejilla, Fleur habló:

―Se te va a infegtag la hegida, Bill ―Unas palabras que querían decir mucho, más allá en su sintaxis, pero que él ignoró tozudamente.

―No fue lo que…

El paño caliente, humedecido por el agua y las mezclas olorosas de un mortero, callaron lo que fuera que hubiera querido salir de su boca cuando tocó la herida. A diferencia de otras veces, ninguna palabrota fue dejada en libertad, sólo algunos gruñidos. Y eso, para Fleur, fue un "casi" alivio.

―¿Tomaste la poción? ―Se encogió de hombros―. Bill, es impogtante que te tomes la…

―¿Y para qué?

¡Oh! Ese tonito. Ella odiaba ese tonito. La hacía sentir impotente y enojada. Muy enojada, más de lo que la familia Weasley, o Molly Weasley, podría hacerla sentir. El fieltro en sus manos se hizo una mojada bola con aroma a hierbas, y casi tuvo el impulso de tirársela en la cara. Se contuvo, obviamente, pero no fue precisamente muy delicada a la hora de reiniciar su labor en limpiar su herida. Él lo notó, y eso sacó una sonrisa en Fleur.

―Déjalo, es inútil.

De nuevo ese tono. Fleur no se detuvo. Sólo hasta que su mano, repentinamente más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, la obligó a detenerse.

―¡Dije que te detuvieras, Fleur!

―¡Eges un…!

Un millón de posibilidades corrieron por la mente de Fleur Delacourt, pero ninguna fue tan extraordinaria como la que se hizo realidad, justo antes de ella poder dejar fluir su instinto pegándole una buena cachetada que mandaría su arduo trabajo al infierno. La repentina humedad que sintió en su regazo habló más de lo que a simple vista había del hombre que abrazaba su vientre, con los hombros temblorosos y con una fuerza que rayaba en lo ridículo.

Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar tampoco.

―¿Por qué sigues aquí? ―Y, ¿a dónde tendría que estar? se preguntó ella―. No deberías estar aquí.

―Yo quiego estag aquí, Bill.

―¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera yo quiero estarlo. No… ―Sus sollozos sí hicieron mella en su alma, afectaron lo que Molly Weasley quiso derrumbar en ella―, no te merezco Fleur.

―¿Y quién lo dice? ¿Tu madre? ―En otras circunstancias, se habrían callado esa clase de opiniones soeces no dignadas de una dama, pero las lágrimas que brotaban sin descanso de sus ojos, poco hacían por aplacar su ira―. ¿Tu familia lo dice, Bill?

El dolor que podría sentir con las lágrimas cayendo sobre su herida, ella pensaba que no podría compararse a la clase de dolor que sus palabras le estarían causando. Pero se mantuvo aferrada a ellas, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos del hombre, escuchándolo gemir como un niño pequeño.

―No soy tan especial para ti. Lo sé.

Un secreto a voces entre Bill y Fleur que ambos se preocupaban por no mencionar. Como el elefante rosa en la cocina que todos ignoran porque…vale, nadie quiere parecer un demente y decir que hay un elefante rosa sobre la estufa. Fleur, porque le parecía una soberana idiotez, Bill…por dignidad y cierto decoro. Pero el hilo débil y delgado que sostenía el orgullo del hombre acababa de romperse y ni Fleur podía sostenerlo.

―Antes, quizás habría podido engañarme creyendo que sí. Ahora es imposible.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró romper ese agridulce abrazo. Él seguía sin querer mirarla y ella lo dejó ser…sólo por esa vez. Tocó su mejilla, aquella que estaba libre de heridas sangrantes, y acerco su rostro al de él.

―Me casagé contigo, William Agthug Weasley.

Él sonrió. Un poco, no con la misma sonrisa enorme y alegre que la enamoró, sino la sonrisa que el dolor de su herida le permitía. También fue la sonrisa que necesitó para demostrarle que ella no era la única terca de los dos. Para Fleur fue más de lo que hubiera querido ver en ese rostro ultrajado, porque le decía que aunque estuviera aún escéptico de sus palabras, otorgaría el derecho de la duda.

Fleur se lo demostraría. Con acciones. Le demostraría que todos estaban equivocados sobre ambos. Porque ella sí lo amaba…y para ella, él sí era especial. El hombre más especial del mundo, aunque él le costara creérselo.

* * *

Aww, vomitaré arcoiris, flores y muchos colores :3

Primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, y me encató. Diré (más obvia y me muero) que me inspiré luego de escuchar un trillón de veces _Creep_ de _Radiohead, _por ello (tramposa yo) el resumen es mi propia y manipulada traducción del inicio de la canción porque contiene, ampliamente, los sentimientos que a mi suponer el pobre de Bill tuvo que haber padecido luego del ataque de Greyback.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews, please? :D


End file.
